No X Heart
by Vampcoffee
Summary: A forgotten evil resurfaces in the heart of an antisocial teen, leading him on a quest to save a prince and claim his own destiny.
1. Chapter 1

A tan, brick street stretched as far as the eye could see with shops and parlors on either side and a rail system running down its center. The reddish-orange blaze of a setting sun painted the sky and bathed the sides of buildings with a bronze glow. The New Orleans street was hauntingly quiet; void of all activity save for two people strolling on the sidewalk. They passed a motel before turning into an alley leading away from the main street. The alley opened into a courtyard at the center of which stood a dying tree with gnarled limbs. The pair, a father and son, approached the tree cautiously.

"Do you see him, Déon?" the father asked while glancing about the deserted area and straightening the tie of his suit.

Déon gave his father a stale "No."

The older man turned to glare at his son. "Did you even look?"

Déon did not respond. Instead he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black trench coat and continued to examine the wicked tree before him.

"This is for your mother," his father pleaded. "You do want to find her, don't you?"

"Sure," Déon said with a shrug.

His father shook his head. "Let's try this way."

Déon followed his father into another alleyway leading further into an unknown area. Scabby vines crawled along the walls like the veins of a ghastly beast. Graffiti covered either side of the alley with voodoo imagery; skulls and shadows watching Déon and his father as they walked. Finally they reached their destination: Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium. Déon's father stepped toward the entrance and raised a wary hand, prepared to knock on the doorway until a voice called out from behind.

"Welcome to my world."

Both Déon and his father turned to look back the way they came to see a slim silhouette with a top hat standing in the shadow of the alley. Dr. Facilier walked out of the darkness and for a moment Déon thought he saw another shadowy person or something following the stranger. It was gone before he could question it.

"How did you-?" Déon's father began, a puzzle on his face. "You weren't there a moment ago."

The doctor grinned. "Just a little parlor trick, no need for alarm." he said while walking around Déon and his father.

"Alright... " Déon's father uttered, hesitance in his voice. "I'm looking for-"

"Shh," Facilier interrupted with a finger to his lips. "Come in, let the cards do the talking."

With that he ducked under the indigo curtain leading to his magic shop, followed by Déon and his father. Violet and crimson colored every corner of the room and the air smelled of spices and ash. Several shelves were lined with all manner of dolls, portraits, bones, and strange instruments. Déon and his father each took a seat across from Dr. Facilier, a deck of oversized cards on the covered table between them.

"So you're from around here?" the doctor asked while raising a card that somehow had a picture of their house on it. "Well, never fear.

I'll make sure that your hopes and dreams draw near!"

"You're from a loving family, you were living happily..." Facilier continued, nearly breaking into song while the cards he wielded changed and danced. "...until your wife and mother happened upon a tragedy?

"Yes, my wife was taken by Darkness." Déon's father admitted.

"You want her back? Well, I can do that!" Facilier cackled, reaching a crescendo. Behind him candles flared and dolls began dancing on the shelves. "The power to find her is within your son, that's a fact!" The doctor concluded, grinning and pointing at Déon.

Déon blinked, unmoved by the voodoo master's show. His father, however, was thoroughly pleased. "Really? That's great!" Wide eyed, he looked at Déon then back to the voodoo doctor. "What do we have to do?"

Facilier smirked and held his hand out to Déon. "Shake my hand."

Déon looked at the doctor and saw the seething taint of his violet eyes. His father looked on eagerly, thrilled at the possibility of seeing his wife again. Such an appealing promise had blinded him to the chance of this being a very bad idea. Who knows what kind of deal they were getting into? Even if it worked, what horrible side effects would this arrangement have? Déon looked over at his father who only gave his best nod of encouragement before turning back to Facilier.

Déon sighed. "Whatever."

The young man clasped hands with Dr. Facilier and his life changed forever. A horrific shock cut through his hand, up his arm and into his chest. First Déon felt as though he had been stricken by lightning. An instant later, he felt nothing at all.

When feeling returned, he found himself laying face down on what seemed to be a solid glass surface. He pulled himself into a kneeling position and looked around, his right hand still numb from the shock delivered by the doctor. Déon looked down to see he was on a crystalline surface of etched glass. Beyond this odd platform was absolute nothingness, an endless dark that extended in every direction.

Déon groaned and stood to his feet, looking down at the platform where he stood to see stained glass portraits of both himself and of people he had never met; his Station of Awakening. While only somewhat familiar with his new surroundings a voice called to him, accompanied by the appearance of a bald man with tan skin, gold eyes and pointed ears.

"Who are you?" Déon asked the man who stalked forward with a sinister hunch in his back.

"I could ask the same of you, boy." The stranger smirked wickedly. "You must be a seeker of Darkness."

Déon glared at the old man, confused. "What?" Unknown to Déon, this moment was his Dive to the Heart and the villain across from him was a remnant of Master Xehanort.

"Do not pretend; I know what you are after," The elder groaned, his left hand behind his back while his right hand hung by his side. "When I assemble the Thirteen, you will not be among them."

A flash of black energy burst from Xehanort's right hand and a spiked sword was forged in its wake. Déon looked on as the villain crept towards him. A similar surge of power formed in Déon's right hand unexpectedly, again leaving a mysterious sword-like weapon behind. Déon failed to close his hand around the hilt right away. As a result the blade fell away from him and clattered on the glass. He bent down to pick up his sword, which was vaguely shaped like a key, then looked to the stranger and his weapon.

The blades were oddly alike in appearance, Déon noticed as the elder vanished in a sphere of blackness. Déon took his keyblade in both hands and when Xehanort reappeared he raised the weapon to block the incoming attack. Sparks erupted between the two blades and Déon felt the darkness pouring out of Xehanort's eyes. Xehanort pushed forward and Déon fell back, reeling from the keyblade master's might. He hurried to stand then thrust his weapon out, hoping to keep his enemy away.

"Taste defeat!" Xehanort growled before moving to strike twice with his keyblade. His first swipe cut the keyblade from Déon's hand, sending the weapon to crash on the crystal platform. The second blow slashed viciously across Déon's neck, spelling his doom.

Déon clutched his neck and gasped sharply, his heart throbbing in his ears until he realized he had not been harmed. He found himself in his bed at home, the faint glow of dawn peeking through his window. He sat up and touched his neck again gingerly, fully expecting a grievous wound to be there.

He heard his father call to him. "Déon?"

"Yes?" he said while getting up and going to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and was shocked at what he saw.

"You alright?" his father asked.

Déon naturally had dark skin but his ears were now pointed, his hair had become stark white, and his eyes were now blazing gold. "I'm fine," he uttered after a moment of hesitance. He stared at his reflection and hardly recognized himself.

"Alright," his father said. "Get dressed, we're going out."

Déon looked in the direction his father's voice came from then returned to the mirror. Curious, he looked down at his hands and wondered. The memory of the fight with the strange old man played in his mind. A dark power radiated from his hands, lingering from the weapon forged in his dream.

Was it even a dream at this point? The power the blade left behind was quite real. Where did it come from? How did he have the power to wield it? Déon went to dress himself, wondering if would eve have a concrete answer. He put on a white buttoned shirt, black trench, and slacks before walking downstairs.

"You want something to eat?" his father asked while coming out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand.

Déon shook his head. "What happened to me?" he asked, referring to the physical changes and the power that now haunted him.

"That's part of your new power," he said cheerfully before taking a bite of the sandwich. "Dr. Facilier said you might look a little different."

Déon frowned but said nothing. His father seemed to hold no concern for his safety.

"Once you get used to it, you'll be able to find your mother," the father reassured. "It's a good thing."

Clearly he wasn't the least bit worried that this 'new power' could be dangerous in some way. Déon watched his father finish eating then followed him out of the house and into town.

Unlike the previous night, the street was bustling in the morning hours. People and cars bustled about the street and a jazz band performed on the corner. Déon and his father approached the band as people sang and danced.

"Wait here, Déon," Déon heard his father say as he walked away from the street corner. "I'm getting a newspaper."

Déons face was plain as he watched his father head over to a stand on the side of the street selling papers, magazines and the like. He turned to the band slowly, smooth tunes filling the area and putting smiles on people faces. His corrupted golden eyes sharpened and he looked away, The joy they felt was lost on him. A saxophone, tuba, and trumpet all played in unison to create a jaunty melody as Déon's thoughts drifted elsewhere. He stared off absently and ignored his immediate surroundings until a voice called to him.

"Hey you," a young female called from behind. "Whatcha doing over there?"

Déon blinked back to reality and turned to look at the girl. She was slighter shorter than him but about the same age, maybe a year or two younger.

"Don't tell me you're not fan of jazz!" she said, nearly singing with the upbeat music.

Déon unfolded his arms to place hands in his pockets. "Not particularly."

"Aw c'mon!" she insisted. "Music is like good food; it brings people together!"

"Is that so?" Déon droned while he stared at the girl.

The girl flashed a smile. "Why don't I show you?" she asked while starting to sway. "My name is Raya."

"Déon." He gave his name to be polite but had no interest in dancing. Raya waved for him to join in the fun of the music but Déon only stood there.

Raya shrugged playfully. "Suit yourself," she sung before going back to the band. Déon watched her sing and dance from afar for a moment afterward. Something about her was magnetic; he couldn't look away. Excessive friendliness usually put Déon off, but this case with Raya was different.

He wanted to say something else but before he could join her and the band he felt a hot spark jolt through his senses. Déon raised a brow, wondering what could possibly cause that sensation.

"What the- ?"

Darkness began to gather in the surrounding area, pools of utter black that bubbled along the ground and oozed a disturbing aura. People cried out and scattered and Déon looked around, watching the darkness spawn around him. Beady yellow eyes glared at him from the other side of the abyss and shadowy creatures proceeded to climb out of the dark. In the chaos of people running and shouting and the appearance of these inky black monsters, Déon once again felt the wicked power of the weapon from his dream.

Creatures of the dark pulled the musicians down into the void but their music continued in an odd, surreal mimicry of the joyous tune it had been moments ago. Through the hazy dark Déon could scarcely make out Raya as the shadow monsters closed on her and himself as well. The keyblade roared. Déon closed his hand around raw twilight as the blade formed from glittering fragments of light and dark.

Minions of the dark approached him; Pureblood Heartless, the natural evil in every heart manifested in physical form. Déon raised his keyblade and prepared to clash with this wicked horde. Such was clearly the purpose of this weapon. The dream induced by Dr. Facilier had given him this power and now was the time to wield it. From the sinister mob of ghouls a lone Shadow heartless charged Déon. The novice keyblader struck the dark creature with his blade and it dissolved into a shadowy mist.

Déon glared at the Heartless, his face absent of expression. The Heartless stared back hungrily.

Finally the enemy attacked en masse and Déon fought them to the best of his ability. Other Heartless that were once attacking other people now focused on him and he destroyed one vile creature after another. He had only used this weapon once before: within the dream.

He had not trained with it properly but somehow he was somehow familiar with his blade. Déon was accustomed to the weight and shape of it and basic attack and defense was instinctual. This allowed him to not be instantly overwhelmed by the Heartless swarm but he was still far from a Keyblade Master. The enemy grew in number and more threatening monsters joined their force. They clawed at Déon from every direction and he realized this was not a battle he would win.

The Keyblade had the power to defeat these enemies; it was the wielder who lacked the proper skill required to do so. However Déon did not falter. He did not drop his keyblade as he did in his Dive to the Heart. He held his weapon firmly and continued to battle, prepared for the bitter end.

"Déon!"

He turned urgently to see Raya through the swarm.

"Run!" she shouted to him before proceeding to do just that.

She fled from the gathering forces of shadow and darkness. Déon did the same, cutting down a few final Heartless before making his escape. He ran from the street corner where the band had been playing and continued down the street for several yards. A quick glance around confirmed that the Heartless had not followed him. He sighed and let his keyblade hang by his side, just now realizing he was sweating and his blood was racing.

Where was Raya now? Déon didn't see which way she had gone. She started running before he did though, so she likely got away safely. Déon wondered what happened to his father as well. All of the nearby shops had been hit by the Heartless. In the panic there was no telling where he went and Déon didn't want to risk going back to look around. The keyblade vanished from his hand; the fight was over.

Tired, alone, and confused, Déon turned to go back home. He had so many questions but no one to ask. The only person who would have any idea what was going on would be Dr. Facilier who Déon did not trust in the slightest. If the first visit was risky, the second one was just idiotic.

"If I never see him again, it would be too soon," Déon groaned.

He reached his home after walking a few blocks and entered, shutting the door behind him. It was odd not having his father be in the house with him but Déon brushed it off, figuring his father would return later that day or maybe the day afterward. He took off his trench coat and kicked off his shoes after going up to his room. Once there he went to his bed and just sat there, unable to think of anything other that what just happened.

He just fought dark enemies with a magical weapon from a nightmarish dream. Was this real life? Was the attack at the street corner just a freak incident or was it the beginning of something he couldn't even imagine? Would those monsters have attacked even if Déon didn't have this new power? This was all the result of his father's endless obsession with rescuing his mother from the Darkness. What was 'the Darkness' anyway? It seemed to be a place but also some form of energy...

It's not that Déon didn't love his mother and want to see her again. It's just something Déon would have made peace with and let go. Not to mention it had been two years since his mother was lost and the memory he had of her had begun to fade. Thinking back Déon struggled to even recall what she looked like. Recent events made him wonder if maybe someone was draining his memory to make him forget on purpose. Or maybe it was just paranoia inflicted by the wicked creatures he had just battled.

The doorbell rang and broke Déon from his deep thoughts. He looked up then stood slowly, thinking as he walked to answer the door. His father wouldn't ring the bell to his own house. One of the neighbors perhaps?

"Déon?" a voice called. "You there?"

Déon opened the door to see the girl from the street corner. "Raya," he uttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"I found you!" Raya said, sighing. "A lot of people are missing after the attack."

Déon eyed her curiously. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" she said with a bit of sass. "We have to make sure people are safe."

"What do you need me for?"

"Because you have that key-sword-thing!" she explained. "If those monsters come back, you can fight them."

Déon stepped back from the doorway, moving away from Raya. "I fought them once and failed."

He turned to walk back into the house and Raya followed him into the living room where he sat down on the couch. Raya surveyed the interior of the home where Déon lived, picking through various books and pictures. She picked one book from the shelf and opened it to a random page.

"So it was your first time?" Raya asked, while flipping through the book. She looked over at Déon. "That means you can get stronger."

"Or that my true defeat has yet to come," he uttered dryly.

Raya threw the book at Déon. "Stop saying things like that!" she shouted. "My parents told me to always look on the bright side."

Déon took the book in his hand and his gaze drifted over to Raya. "Your parents are among the missing, aren't they?" he said after searching her face.

"Yes, they are," Raya admitted while walking over to the couch where Déon was. "But I have an idea where to find them."

Déon rolled his eyes and moved so Raya could sit beside him. Raya paid his skepticism no mind.

"They were planning on going to the masquerade ball later today," she informed him. "They'll probably still be there."

"And if they aren't?"

"What did I just say?" Raya said, passionate about staying positive. "Even if they aren't there, we'll be able to learn something."

Déon had nothing to say after that. Clearly there was no deterring Raya once her mind was made up. She had sought his help and, although he hadn't explicitly agreed, he had not refused either. Apparently they were a team now. The pair sat in silence for a moment. There was more to be said, however.

Déon looked over at Raya and their eyes caught. Raya smiled but Déon's expression remained blank.

"What will you do until then?" he asked.

"I need something wear to the ball," Raya said while playing with a strand of her reddish hair. "So do you."

"Excuse me?"

"Your outfit is fine but it's missing something," Raya stood up and scanned Déon. "Maybe a mask?"

"I'm not wearing a mask."

"Déon, it's a _masquerade_!" Raya said. "You have to be mysterious." Déon looked at her plainly and said nothing. "More mysterious than usual," she sighed. "Besides, I need a whole dress."

"Will we need invitations?"

"Maybe? I don't know." Raya shrugged. "Let's find out when we get there," she said, waving for Déon to follow her. "Come on."

Déon put on his longcoat and shoes then walked with Raya. They left his house and walked through through the neighborhood until reaching one of the main roads. Déon looked at Raya as she turned to head for a different street. She was so active and earnest in contrast to his apathy. It was infectious.

He would have likely investigated the attack and the strange dark enemy in his own way without Raya. However she gave him a more immediate purpose and, ultimately, being swept up into her cause was helpful for him as well. The teens approached a clothing and costume shop and Raya ran ahead while Déon maintained a deliberate pace, hands firmly planted in the pockets of his coat.

"Come on, slowpoke!" she called to him before dashing into the store.

Déon entered the store soon after Raya to find a grand emporium of vestments. All manner of garb and garment lined the walls of the store, a row of extravagantly adorned mannequins lined either side of the entrance.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Raya said, clapping her hands and gazing upon the various outfits.

Déon shrugged. "It's just clothes."

"You're a piece of work," Raya sighed.

"Hello?" a voice came from the back of the store. "Who's there?"

Raya looked at Déon. A shape came out from the storage room, a young girl about the same age as Déon and Raya. Her hands were trembling and her pale skin was even paler with fright. She walked up to the counter and brushed away thick brown curls before looking at Déon.

"M- may I help, you?" she said.

"Are you okay?" Raya asked.

She opened her mouth but did not speak. Instead she stared wordlessly at Déon's wicked, golden eyes.

"You're scaring her," Raya said, pushing him away. She looked at the girl."What happened?"

"Those monsters...," the girl began. "I usually help my mother with the store but she's gone."

"We're looking for the missing people," Déon informed.

Raya nodded. "He's right," she said. "But first I need a dress and some masks, can you do that?"

"Yeah, sure," said the girl. "This way."

The girl lead Raya away from the counter and towards the back of the store where the dressing and fitting rooms were. Déon watched them leave then began to roam the store. He looked at various top hats, monocles, gloves, and other such costume accessories before coming to a display of masks. There was variety of colors, shapes, and material of masks to choose from, but one caught is eye in particular. Déon reached to take a heavy silver domino mask from the display case.

He took it in both hands and tied it behind his head before looking over at the mirror beside the case. His corrupted eyes peered through immaculate silver, the polished metal of the mask made glossy by highlights and shadows, light and dark. Déon smirked at himself before scanning the masks again and picking up a gold one this time and thinking of Raya.

For Déon, gold was only a wicked curse but for Raya is was her light and her passion. He returned to the counter with the gold mask in hand. The scared girl came out of the fitting room, her demeanor now more composed than before. She was followed by Raya who stepped out of the fitting room wearing a flowing, onyx and silver ballroom dress. Déon watched Raya pull her fiery hair into a ponytail with a bit of black ribbon then looked up at him with a smile.

"I figured we should match," Raya said while walking over to him. "You're wearing black so..."

"You look nice," Déon said.

"Oh, thank you," Raya laughed."You're not so bad yourself," she said before noticing he had a second mask. "It that for me?"

Déon nodded and handed the mask to her. Raya moved to put it on then stopped.

"I don't have any money," she realized. "Do you?" she asked. Déon shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," the girl said, tears in her eyes. "I don't think my mom will mind."

Raya looked at Déon then turned to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Mishka," she said.

"Thank you, Mishka," Raya said. "We'll find your mom alright?"

Mishka nodded and wiped her face and Raya slowly took a step away from the counter.

"Let's go," Déon said. He walked out of the costume shop and Raya joined soon afterward. "Where is the masquerade?" he asked her.

"The La Bouff house," Raya said. "We can get there on the rail car."

Déon and Raya walked to the rail station about a block down from the costume shop and waited for the car to come by. Even at the waiting area, there were less people than usual in line for the rail car. Those dark creatures had taken people away but why and where were they now? Could the Darkness appear at anytime was it controlled by someone? If anyone was behind the attack, Déon had a good guess as to who.

The rail car arrived shortly and Raya boarded, followed by Déon. There were several seats open when they got on but still Raya chose to stand.

"You don't want to sit down?" Déon asked.

"I do want to sit down," she said. "...but I don't want to ruin my dress."

Déon looked at her. "Why did you tell that girl we'd find her mother?"

"That's what we're doing, right?" Raya said with a tilt of her head. "Looking for the missing people?"

"Yes, but there's no guarantee we will succeed," Déon said.

Raya scoffed. "I don't plan on failing," she said.

"Neither do I," Déon replied. "However I am prepared for such."

"Good for you!" Raya screamed. "I'm looking ahead, Déon, not waiting to die!"

Déon looked at her with a plain expression and she turned away in a huff. He turned slowly to look out of the window of the rail car, watching the buildings roll past until a stinging shock tore into his right hand. His face twisted in pain and he pulled his closed fist to his chest until all feeling vanished.

From darkness, Déon opened his eyes to find himself kneeling on the same stained glass platform from his dream, the Station of Awakening. A colorful and ornate pillar standing in the center of a black void. He stood and looked down to scan the crystalline surface below him.

"I know this place," Déon said.

He now knew the portraits he hadn't recognized his first time here. They were Raya and Mishka.

"You should, it's your Heart," Master Xehanort said. "Well, what's left of it."

Déon spun to see the Keyblade Master. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You will find out eventually," Xehanort said, his keyblade forming in his right hand. "Unless you become a Nobody first."

"What is a Nobody?" Déon asked as his keyblade appeared in unison. "What is this weapon?"

"You're oddly curious for a vessel of dark," the master said as he dashed forward.

Xehanort struck and Déon raised his sword to protect himself. "I am _not_ your vessel!" he shouted over the clang of clashing keyblades.

"The Keyblade seems to think so," Xehanort growled before pushing against Déon.

Déon took a step back then swung at the villain. "What are those creatures that attacked me?"

"They are what I am," Xehanort said, parrying Déon's attack effortlessly. "Heartless."

Master Xehanort vanished in a sphere of darkness and reappeared at the center of the glassy platform. He flipped his keyblade in his hand and Déon looked on as he stabbed downward into the crystalline surface. The impact caused the floor to quake, cracks splitting away from the keyblade in every direction accompanied by a fierce burst of light. The thunderous rumbling threw Déon off his feet and the cracked hole spread until the entire station began to crumble and fall away into the infinite abyss.

"Déon!" Raya called. "Déon can you hear me?"

He returned to reality to find himself on the floor of the train car with Raya kneeling over him, shaking him awake.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," she apologized "You're just annoying sometimes."

"You're forgiven."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I had a dream," Déon told her as he sat up. "Similar to one I've had before..."

Raya touched his shoulder. "What was it about?"

"My weapon, the Keyblade..." Déon said. "...and the person I got it from."

"Who?"

"I don't know his name," Déon admitted. "But I do know the name of our enemy." He looked at Raya. "They're called Heartless.

Raya stood. "It's more than we knew before," she said, offering her hand. "Come on, we're almost at the party."

When the rail car finally reached their destination, midday had become later afternoon. The sun was setting and the sky had taken on a blend of blue and violet which painted the marble and white home to which they were headed all shades of eerie and cold. Déon and Raya exited the rail car and walked the few yards it took to get from the street to the gate of this illustrious mansion to which they were not invited.

"Care to tie my mask?" Raya asked him just before they entered.

"Don't mind if I do," Déon droned, already in the mindset of the masquerade, where formalities were in order and deceitful politeness was expected if not required.

Raya fanned herself with a gloved hand. "Oh Déon, you spoil me so," she said as Déon tied her mask just beneath her ponytail.

"Shall we?" Déon asked her, his silvery mask mirroring the evening stars. He angled his arm for Raya to hold.

Raya took Déon's arm. "We shall," she said before walking with him into the courtyard.

The polished stone of the courtyard was surrounded by carved marble statues on either side while a table at the far end held finger foods and refreshments. Princes and princesses danced grandly with king and queens but Déon wondered who among them, if any, were truly royal.

Déon and Raya danced, making their best attempt at an unlearned ballroom session to mild success. Déon scanned the crowd for anyone he may recognize and anyone that could possibly be helpful in discovering the truth of all this 'Heartless' nonsense. Raya's parents, Mishka's mother, and his own father were among the missing people from the Heartless attack, not to mention his mother who had been missing years before all of this. Finding nothing for the moment, Déon turned to look at Raya as they danced together. Raya smiled.

"You're on a mission, aren't you?" she asked, smiling at him.

Déon cleared his throat. "We came here with a purpose."

"I know," Raya said. "...but don't you want to dance while we're here?"

"We are dancing," Déon said as he looked away to see someone walking up the path.

Raya rolled her eyes then turned to see what Déon saw. Yet another prince approached the dance floor but this one seemed to be genuine as all of the other party-goers parted so he could enter. Déon glared as a spotlight was shone on the prince and Raya pulled him away from the dance floor to make way as the others had done.

Another spotlight illuminated the balcony of the mansion where a princess in pink stood waiting, her exaggerated gown easily the most extravagant of all the other outfits combined. The newest arrival to the ball crossed the parted sea of masqueraders to reach the foot of the stairs and the pink princess hurriedly descended said stairs to meet him. When they began to dance together, so did the others resume going about the dance floor as well.

"That's Charlotte La Bouff," Raya told Déon. "The brattiest princess ever."

Déon gave a casual glance over to the real princess and prince."Who is with her?"

"Prince Naveen," Raya said. "He's new in town but making a huge scene."

Déon watched the pair dance for a while before Charlotte left the courtyard urgently. She was walking with another woman up the stairs, back towards the balcony. She returned soon after but the other woman stayed. Déon raised a brow, wondering what that was about.

"You're a terrible date, Déon," Raya commented.

"Only because my attention is focused elsewhere," Déon said, looking up at the balcony. He felt something up there.

Raya made a face. "No, I don't think that's the reason."

Déon looked at Raya but before he could say anything he winced and closed his fist. Raya hugged him, her eyes searching his face.

"Are you hurting?" she asked. Déon nodded, eyes tight with pain. "Where?"

"My hand," Déon groaned. "Heartless."

"Aaahh!" A cry from the balcony. "Help!"

Déon and Raya looked at each other. They ran for the stairs leading to the second level of the La Bouff house and reached the bedroom where a black woman was lying on the floor and a frog sat on the desk above her. The frog began to ooze violet-black energy and it hopped down from the desk then out of the room. Raya knelt beside the woman and Déon turned and walked out of the room just as the frog leaped over the railing and down to the courtyard below.

"Déon!" Raya called as he left.

The keyblade came to Déon's waiting hand. "Stay with her!" he said.

He vaulted over the ledge and landed crouched on the polished stone of the dance floor as people scattered, his coat fluttering at the action. The frog sucked in raw darkness and multiplied in size until it stood eight feet tall, its body changing into a more monstrous version of its former self.

Déon looked up slowly and pulled the shimmering silver mask from his face as he stood up to face the frog-like Heartless. He stared with his corrupted golden eyes into the enemy as he let the mask fall from his hand, shards of silver breaking off at his feet.

Raya came out to the balcony to see Déon preparing to fight the frog. Above her, the North Star gleamed brightly in the late sky. She didn't want to be helpless when Déon fought the Darkness. She wanted to help him and also help herself; this was her adventure as well. Sighing, she shut her eyes and clasped her hands.

The frog croaked. Déon took three long steps then jumped high into the air before slashing down at the Heartless's face. It reeled from the blow but managed to smack Déon as he fell back toward the ground. Déon flew back into the far wall, colliding with stone that shook his senses before falling down to the courtyard. The young keyblader picked himself up and called his keyblade. It fell away from during the fall but now it soared back to him under his will alone.

"I wish upon the all stars," Raya whispered to herself.

Déon ran towards the frog again. The Heartless spit out its tongue and Déon narrowly ducked underneath, the slimy appendage striking the ground inside and tearing up stone. The frog slammed down with one of it's front legs and Déon swung the keyblade above his head in a counter-attack. The Heartless sputtered and flailed the damaged leg as Déon kept running.

"Please, give me just a piece of your light..."

Déon stabbed his keyblade into the frog and a flash of lightning shot from the blade. The Heartless lurched then launched its tongue again. This time the tongue hit and knocked Déon back. He tumbled over himself several times before getting up to his hands and knees. Again he called the keyblade and it responded, returning to his hand in a burst of light and dark. Déon felt a new power he had yet to experience until that very moment.

"...so that I may face the Darkness and be strong."

Déon stood and pointed at the frog Heartless with his keyblade and Raya put out her hand toward the creature as well. A bolt of lightning shot from the keyblade while a beam of pure light shot from Raya's hand. Both attacks cut through the Heartless simultaneously and destroyed the being in a blazing flash of shocking light. As the energy dissipated, Déon saw a form within the light. It fell to the dance floor and when the light cleared it turned out to be Prince Naveen.

"Raya!" Déon turned to look up at the balcony. "That was incredible!"

"I know, right?" she agreed. "I don't how that worked, but it did."

Déon walked over to Prince Naveen and looked down at the royal man laying face down on the smooth stone of the courtyard. He poked the man with the keyblade before it vanished from his hand then bent down to try and get the prince to his feet.

"Where- what happened?" the prince mumbled.

Déon stood the man upright. "You were a frog."

"Me? A frog?" the prince laughed weakly. "I think not, my friend."

"It's true," Raya said while walking down the stairs alongside the woman from earlier. She now wore a glittering blue gown and a tiara.

Tiana reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to Naveen. "So the kiss worked?"

"Not counting the whole Heartless thing." Déon shrugged.

"Oh, of course," Naveen said. "The Frog Prince, I recall now."

"Do you also 'recall' the deal we made?" Tiana sassed. "I need the money for my restaurant."

"Haha, well, you see..." Naveen fumbled. "The truth is-"

"...never what it seems," said Dr. Facilier as he appeared with a puff of smoke and a tip of his top hat.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Shadow Man..." Tiana said. "What are you doing here?"

"I come and go as I please, just like the breeze," the witch doctor began to sing. "I can't do it alone so I brought some of these!"

Dr. Facilier pulled of his hat and a swarm of Heartless jumped out, surrounding them. The keyblade flashed into Déon's hand.

"You're controlling the Heartless?" he said. "Where are all those missing people?"

"Sorry, Déon, I can't tell you that," Facilier said."I came to collect one more, in fact."

The Heartless grabbed Prince Naveen and Dr. Facilier began cackling maniacally.

"No!" Tiana screamed.

Déon ran forward and tried to cut away the Heartless that were attacking Naveen until the other Heartless began attacking him as well. Raya protected Tiana with her new powers of light, blasting the Heartless with white energy as Déon fought off an overwhelming horde of shadows and Neoshadows.

"The dragon lady told me 'Darkness for all'," Facilier sang as Naveen was dragged down into the abyssal dark. "Mission accomplished, enjoy Mardi Gras, y'all!"

Just as quickly as he arrived, Facilier disappeared, followed by his Heartless which were clearly only a distraction. Déon let out a sigh between his clenched teeth, seething. The keyblade dissolved into twilight and Déon turned to look at Raya and Tiana.

"What do we do now?" Raya asked.

Déon folded his arms. "He mentioned Mardi Gras..."

Tiana looked at Raya. "The Mardi Gras parade is tomorrow."

"You think he'll be there?" Déon asked.

"No," Tiana shook her head. "But Naveen might be. He and Charlotte are part of the parade."

"Naveen was just captured," Déon pointed out. "How would he get to the parade?"

Raya put hands on her hips."It's worth a shot, Déon,"

"Yeah..." he muttered, even though he didn't follow their reasoning. "While you check there, I'll check the voodoo shop."

Raya looked at him but didn't say anything. With her new power, splitting up wasn't a big deal anymore. She could hold off a Heartless or two and Déon was stronger than ever with his keyblade.

"Sounds like a plan," Tiana said to break the silence between them. "My place is not far from here if need a place to stay."

"We took a rail car to get here," Déon said."Where do you live, Raya?"

Raya looked at him. "Same area as you."

"C'mon ya'll," Tiana said to them. "I've got some gumbo you're gonna love."

The three of them walked together down a few blocks under the night sky. The mansion estates of the La Bouff and similar families were replaced with decidedly less grandiose homes. Tiana walked up to one of these modest homes and opened the door. Déon and Raya followed her inside and were greeted with the smell of a spicy soup cooking in the kitchen. Tiana made Raya and herself a bowl of gumbo then noticed Déon had not sat to the table.

"You want some, Déon?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry," he droned.

He walked outside of the house and stood on the wooden porch, watching a couple of children playing in the dark across the street. He put his hands in his pockets, the burning feeling in his right hand lingering still. Before he thought the mark burned only when Heartless were near but now he was unsure. It wouldn't be the first time he was wrong about some part of this new life he was living with Darkness, the Keyblade, and the men that haunted him, the bald elder in his dreams and Facilier in the flesh.

Déon inhaled cool night air, steadying himself. He would deal with both of them in time, although Facilier was likely an easier trouble to free himself from, all things considered. Raya came outside to join Déon after she finished eating. She looked at him and he looked at her before turning back to gaze at the street and the sky above.

"You wished on a star?" Déon asked.

Raya smiled. "I wished on all of the stars."

"And they just gave you what you wanted?"

"I asked nicely, you should try it," Raya teased.

Déon turned to her. "I am cursed by a weapon and a power I don't understand!"

"Cursed?" Raya repeated. "Déon, you're helping people," she said. "Your keyblade isn't just darkness, it has light as well."

Déon looked away. "Perhaps one day I will see it as you do."

"Don't shut me out, Déon," Raya pleaded. "I can help you."

The keyblader folded his arms. "I can help myself."

"Come inside whenever you're ready," Tiana called from inside the house. "The guest room only has one bed so..."

"Thanks, Tiana," Raya said while glaring at Déon. She sighed and entered the house.

Déon looked down at his right hand, swore, and followed her inside.

The next morning, Déon woke on the floor, the back of his head resting on hard wood. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, thankful that he had not had another dream. Again Déon doubted they could be called 'dreams' as the last one had occurred when he was fully awake aboard the rail car. He sat up slowly and felt refreshed despite having slept on the floor.

"Morning, Déon!" Raya called to him, breaking his train of thought. "How was the floor?"

"Sufficient," he said while getting to his feet.

"I told you, you could sleep next to me," Raya said, still lying in the bed. "We're friends, it's fine."

Déon pulled on his longcoat and stepped into his dress shoes. "We're friends?" he asked.

"Um, yeah," she said while sitting up from the bed. "Unless you don't want to be," she laughed.

Déon straitened his collar. "I want to be," he said before exiting the room so Raya could get dressed. He walked out to the living room and looked out of the window and heard Raya singing 'This Little Light of Mine'. Tiana joined her singing from the kitchen. They both walked into the living room where Déon stood, clapping and carrying on.

"...let it shine, let it shine, let it shine!" they sung together. "Right, Déon?" Raya said.

"Sure," Déon groaned. "What time is it?"

"A few hours until noon," Tiana said, peeking outside. "That's when the parade starts.

"Good, we have time to get ready," Raya said.

Déon looked at her. "Get ready?"

"It's Mardi Gras, Déon," Tiana explained. "You can't go dressed like that."

"Why not?" Déon asked.

"Don't bother.," Raya said, leaning close to Tiana. "He's stubborn," she whispered.

"I heard that," Déon said.

"It's true," Raya replied while going back to the guest room. Tiana left as well and left Déon alone.

As he waited on the two women to prepare for the parade, he pulled out the silver mask from the masquerade last night, a jagged chip in its lower-left corner. He looked at the molded silver and saw his own warped reflection in the polished metal. Recently his apathy had become action, leading him to moments of both triumph and defeat. Such was the difference between gray and silver; one was utter sameness while the other was the contrast of extremes.

"Raya was right..."

The power Déon wielded was not purely dark. There was light also but was the light his own, or was the integrity of his Heart dependent upon the power within Raya? The Keyblade was also a mixture of light and dark, but there was a strange _charge_ to it as well. Like the lightning attack he had used against the Heartless and the burning shock that began this whole ordeal, there was an electric power hidden inside his weapon. Déon once thought of himself and of the world as an empty nothing without meaning until a spark drove his nihilist perspective to two extremes. A Nihilist's Spark was his weapon.

"Deep in thought?" called Raya.

Déon turned. "I was."

"Meditate later, Déon," Raya said as she walked past, now adorned with all manner of colorful beads and accessories. "We're on the move."

Déon and Tiana followed Raya out of the house and they walked up the block to one of the main streets before reaching a rail station. They waited briefly then boarded a rail car and rode it until coming to the other side of town. The festive sounds and smells of the annual Mardi Gras parade had already begun to fill the air upon their arrival. Déon exited the rail car followed by Raya, Tiana, and the rest of the passengers who all proceeded to spread out and partake in the party as various floats and performers passed by.

"Wow," Raya gasped."It's bigger and better than last year."

"Sure is," Tiana sighed. "Charlotte really outdid herself."

"Something wrong?" Déon asked.

"Me and Naveen had something before Charlotte..." Tiana said. "I wonder if it's still there."

"They just had a dance right?" Raya said. "That wouldn't stop you from being together, would it?"

Tiana shrugged, uncertain. Déon walked on the side of the road and scanned the parade attractions as they went by. He kept an eye out for Naveen and Charlotte even though it was unlikely for the prince to be here since he had just been captured. Besides that, he also looked for Doctor Facilier. Déon felt his mark burning again and, given the Shadow Man's ability to appear at will, there was a possibility of Facilier showing up to watch. For now, however, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"There!" Raya pointed. "The prince."

"What?" Déon whirled to look in the direction Raya was facing. Ahead of them, Prince Naveen and Charlotte stood atop a lavish pink parade float.

"He's here!" Tiana said. "So is Charlotte..."

Raya raised her hand, sensing something. "Wait, something's... wrong about him."

Tiana looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Like he's... fake?" Raya shrugged. "I can't explain it," she said while walking toward the float. "...but I'm going to find out."

Tiana followed after her. "I'm coming with you."

Déon took a step to join them, but before he made it any further the pain flared in his hand once more. He quickly looked to his left and right but found no incoming Heartless nearby. If it wasn't Heartless, then what? Déon looked through the parade to scan the buildings on the other side of the street. The darkness, buildings, and the shadows of alley still yielded nothing as the fire in his palm worsened into a hellish agony that crept into his forearm.

Déon's breath ran short and he looked up with tears in his eyes until he found a silhouette leaning in the alley directly across from him.

Raya ran into the parade, towards the pink float with Naveen and Charlotte. She knocked over a clown in the process but kept going until she reached the float.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled to the clown before climbing up onto the mobile display as it rolled down the street. Raya turned on the edge of the platform to help Tiana climb aboard the float as well then stood and climbed the few stairs it took to reach where Naveen and Charlotte were.

"What on Earth are you doing, child?" Charlotte asked. "You're ruining my perfect day!"

Déon dashed across the street, ducking under a performer with stilts before jumping to slide over the hood of a car. The car's horn blared behind him as he landed and dived into a roll on the sidewalk. He stood and summoned his keyblade, expecting to be standing directly in front of Dr. Facilier. Instead he found nothing but an empty alleyway.

"I already gave you a taste of voodoo," Déon heard. "You must want seconds!"

A blast of fire struck Déon in the back and he was thrown forward into the darkened alley, force causing him to slide on the gritty pavement before he struggled to stand, a searing pain smothering his senses.

Raya waved her hand in front of Naveen and sensed Darkness. "This is not your prince," she said.

"But of course he is, darling!" Charlotte insisted. "He's all mine, you can't have him."

"That's not what I mean," Raya said.

Raya reached into the pocket of Naveen's vest and pulled out a sinister pendant which he wore around his neck. He reached to reclaim the wicked charm but Raya snatched it off of his neck before he could react. The thread broke and, with the pendant removed, Prince Naveen was revealed to actually be a short and fat white man who began bumbling as Charlotte flew into a fit.

Dr. Facilier appeared through a haze of smoke and shadow at the far end of the alley, his wicked laughter boring into Déon's mind. The keyblader stood through his injuries in time to see Facilier stoking another sphere of flame between his outstretched hands. He launched the fiery ball and Déon swung at the incoming projectile with the Keyblade. Flame sprayed in every direction, lighting the walls and ground ablaze with indigo fire. Déon advanced through the dancing heat, tongues of energy singeing his coat as he closed on Doctor Facilier and slashed at his head. The witch doctor parried the blow with his cane then he and Déon clashed several times before the keyblade caught Facilier's leg. The doctor screamed and retreated deeper into the alley.

"Is this what I think it is?" Raya asked Tiana.

Tiana nodded. "Voodoo."

Raya looked at the charm in her hand and noticed blood sloshing around inside. Raya held out her hand and summoned the power of light. The charm became obscured beneath a brilliant glow. When she had charged enough power, Raya closed her fist and the blood charm was destroyed in a blast of white energy. When she opened her hand again, nothing remained of the pendant. Then the sounds of a fight reached her and Tiana.

"What's that?" Raya asked Tiana.

"Could it be Déon?" Tiana asked. "Where did he go?"

Charlotte continued to scream and shout and the man who had impersonated Naveen as Raya and Tiana left the float to follow the sound of the fighting. They reached the alley and then the area beyond where a dead tree stood at the center of a square courtyard. Déon stood at the mouth of the alley while Facilier laid against the tree, defeated.

"You destroyed... the amulet," Facilier uttered weakly. "My friends... my plan..."

"What amulet?" Déon asked as Raya and Tiana walked up beside him.

"The Naveen in the parade was fake," Raya said. "There was an amulet the changed his appearance."

Déon looked at Facilier. "So where is the real Naveen?"

"And all the missing people from the attacks," Raya added.

"Here are the missing," Facilier groaned. "I can hold them no longer."

Just as he said that, upwards of a dozen portals of Darkness opened around him and the tree to reveal the captured people. Men, women, and children all looked around confusedly as they were returned to reality. Raya's parents ran to her and Déon saw his father coming out of the Darkness among the other people. However, one person still was unaccounted for.

"Where's Naveen?" Tiana insisted.

"He is with the Dragon Lady," Facilier said. "Enchanted Dominion."

"Take us there," Déon demanded, drawn by an unknown force.

Raya looked at him. "Is that a good idea?"

"It's risky," Tiana admitted. "...but we have to save him."

Facilier grinned. "I can send you, but I'm not going myself."

Déon glared at Facilier then looked back at Raya. Raya looked at her parents who only nodded encouragement. She walked over to Déon at the same time as his father did. Déon only waved his father away, more important things on his mind. Tiana walked to Déon's left and took his hand as his father slunk away before Raya took hold of Déon's left hand.

He looked down at Dr. Facilier. "Let's go," he said.

Facilier snapped his fingers and Déon saw Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

It swallowed him, suffocated him, blinded him. He drowned it and knew that this was the power that would destroy him. It was luring in that way, a morbid curiosity that festered within Déon and tempted him The dark called and he loathed to answer. He didn't want to want it, yet satisfaction came to a hunger he didn't know he had. In this void, Raya could not aid him. He was alone, as he always had been. In the darkest blackness, not even the old man could reach him and everything was shut out in favor of Déon's newest desire.

A form came to him out of the Darkness, reddish-gold and veiled about the face and body. She circled Déon as he tumbled through an infinite shadow and stretched out a hand. Déon opened his mouth but failed to speak, reaching out with his hand as well. In his silence, the woman spoke instead.

"Agrabah..." she said to him.

Before Déon could register confusion, the shadow gave way to reality. From the void, Déon fell into himself at the center of a castle, stone walls and ornate tapestries rising up to the pointed ceiling. He looked around to see Raya and Tiana appear beside him, which was good. Nothing had gone wrong, yet. The mark burned in his hand, weakly, but still, it burned.

There were two sets of stairs on either side of the room leading up to an elevated platform where a lone figure stood, a tall, robed sorceress with gray skin and horns angled back from her head. She held in her clawed grip a slender golden staff with an emerald sphere as its head. This was, without a doubt, the 'Dragon Lady' that Dr. Facilier had spoken of. Thorny vines spiraled on the walls behind her and Déon looked on. Before he could say anything, the sorceress tapped the stony floor with her staff.

"Xehanort?" she asked in the sudden silence.

Déon looked at Raya, who shrugged. "My name is Déon," he said.

"I don't care," the sorceress groaned. "You have gained the powers of Master Xehanort."

"Who is that?" Déon asked."Who are _you_?"

"I am Maleficent," the woman stated proudly. "Xehanort is the elder that haunts your Heart," Maleficent said before looking at Tiana. "And you..." Maleficent grinned. "I have searched far and wide for the Princesses of Heart," she said. "There is a reason you are not among them..."

Maleficent pointed her staff at Tiana and loosed a bolt of black energy. Tiana screamed as the attack cut through her chest and she fell to the floor.

Déon stepped forward. "What are you talking about?!"

"There is a war for Kingdom Hearts and the key needed to access its power," Maleficent said. "Seven lights, thirteen darknesses, and the Keyblade."

Déon summoned Nihilist's Spark and pointed it at her. "I have the Keyblade now and I will use it to defeat you!"

Maleficent laughed, mocking him. "The Keyblade is essential in this plot, but not _your _keyblade," she said. "Kingdom Hearts hungers for true power, not a copy of a remnant of a dream."

"Don't listen to her, Déon," Raya said. "You're strong!"

"No, he is not," Maleficent said. "...and neither are you." She looked at Raya. "You think the power of a fleeting wish can hold against the Darkness of your Heart, the Darkness of all Hearts?" Maleficent struck down Raya with a second bolt of darkness and cackled as she collapsed.

"Stop!" Déon shouted. "We just came for Prince Naveen."

"Such a simple request?" Malifecent asked. "You act as though I have no use for him myself." She gazed down at Déon and his crippled friends. "There are already seven princesses. An eighth would disrupt the balance," she said. "That cannot happen; I won't allow it."

"What does that have to do with us?" Déon asked.

"Fool, don't you see?" Maleficent snarled. "If she and her prince were to share true love's kiss, she would become the eighth light," she revealed. "All of my efforts would be undone."

"You'll just have to deal with that," Déon said. "It's over."

He threw his keyblade at Maleficent, the blade of twilight spinning on its path toward her head. She swatted the weapon away with her staff as Déon climbed up to the platform where she was standing. He caught the keyblade as it fell and slashed at Maleficent. Again she blocked, a shock of electricity flashing between their weapons.

"No, Déon," Maleficent said while drawing her hand back, darkness gathering in her palm. "I have only begun."

She shot her hand forward. Déon shielded himself with the Keyblade as a wicked beam of Darkness tore through him. His keyblade shattered from the blast, once a weapon forged from raw twilight, now scattering away from him like a thousand diamond shards. The beam cut deeply into his very being and left a sudden emptiness in its wake. Wide-eyed with an agony unlike any he'd felt in the center of his chest, Déon was thrown backward off the platform. His back met the hard stone of the castle's floor and his brow tightened, tears squeezing through shut his firmly shut eyes.

"Your excuse for a keyblade is gone," Maleficent announced. "How will you oppose me now?"

Déon's short, pained breaths rasped hollow in his chest. Raya and Tiana laid unconscious on either side of him until Maleficent proceeded to torture them further.

"Your wish has been revoked," she said while holding her free hand in Raya's direction. Raya shrieked as the power of light was torn from her body. Her back arched and she trembled with pain visible on her face.

"And your prince..." Maleficent waved her hand and Prince Naveen appeared before the broken heroes. He looked at them, a puzzle on his face. "...will never love again." He too screamed bloody horror and fell to his knees under Maleficent's dark power.

"Why?" Déon looked up at the sorceress, his irises shivering. "Why are you doing this?"

"I have already explained more than necessary," Maleficent turned her back to Déon and his allies. "You challenged me..." she said, staring into her mirror as an opera mask staring back from within the reflection. "...clearly you were not prepared." She was silent for a moment and Déon cried. "Get out of my castle," she hissed over her shoulder.

"Wait!" Déon cried, reaching out to to the Dragon Lady with a shaking hand. "Where's my mother?"

Maleficent looked away. "How would I know?"

She waved her hand and darkness flooded Déon was well as everyone in his company.

"A _scattered dream_ that's like a far off memory..."

In his Heart his felt nothing. Not the stained glass, not the portraits, not even the fragment of Master Xehanort or even the Darkness itself. Nothing remained of his Heart, as if it had never existed. All this time he was fighting the Darkness and Maleficent had crushed his advances without the slightest care.

"A far off memory that's like a _scattered dream.."_

In this void Déon was surrounded by nothing and yet felt felt even more empty on the inside. Just as Xehanort had been purged from his Heart, so had the mark of Facilier been erased from his hand. Déon was left only with the dusk and dawn of his inner self.

"I am _empty _inside. There's nothing left..."

Déon groaned as he woke in the alley. He picked himself up and looked around to see Raya, Tiana and Naveen in the alley as well. Doctor Facilier was gone but the people he released were still gathered around the tree, awaiting their return. They clapped as Déon stood and helped Raya to her feet, Prince Naveen doing the same for Tiana.

"Déon, are you okay?" Raya asked.

Déon looked down at his hands. "No," he said, the dark power of the keyblade utterly gone and nothing in it's place.

"What happened?" Raya asked, looking at him. "What did she do?"

"There's nothing left," Déon whispered. "My power, my keyblade, my mark... it's all gone."

"I know, she took my wish..." Raya said. She looked up at Déon. "But we can get them back!"

Déon turned to her with a plain gaze. "How, Raya?" he asked. "We've lost."

Raya touched his face. "I wouldn't say that..."

She looked over to show Déon the people they had saved, including her parents and his father. They clapped and cheered as Prince Naveen and Tiana embraced lovingly. They kissed and as soon as they did, Déon knew Maleficent had succeeded. Tiana's potential power had been stripped away but apparently that made no different to her.

"Is this not true love?" Naveen asked.

Tiana kissed him again. "Feels real to me," she said.

Naveen smiled. "Déon and Raya, thank you for your help."

"You're welcome, Prince Naveen," Raya said. She looked at Déon, who said nothing. Instead he turned to walk away from the alley.

Raya ran after Déon and caught up to him as he walked down the main street, hands in his coat pockets. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here for you, Déon," she said. "I know we just went through a lot."

"She was right," Déon said. "I wasn't ready."

"So you'll get her next time!" Raya said, pumping her fist. Déon had no reaction and Raya sighed. "Don't dwell on it, Déon, okay?" she pleaded. "You can't let it take over."

Déon did not respond. Raya looked up at him for a long time, worry in her eyes. They walked along the main road and passed the corner where the musicians had been playing a few days ago. They were back to playing their tunes for the whole block to hear.

"Déon, there's the costume shop," Raya pointed.

She pulled Déon along with her as she walked over then peeked inside. The door was open so she walked inside while Déon folded his arms and looked through the window. He saw Raya meet Mishka again, talking to her, hugging her and what-not until a woman joined. She bore a striking resemblance to Mishka and Déon assumed this was her mother. They all seemed joyous to be meeting each other once again but Déon's gaze fixed on Mishka.

Despite the nothingness in himself, Déon recognized a power within that girl, one that could be helpful or even useful in the future. He had seen her face in his Heart several times, just as he had seen Raya as well. He and Raya ended up going on journey together so if that was any indication, Mishka would be equally relevant to his future. In what way exactly was yet to be seen. Finally Raya was done speaking to Mishka and her mother and she left the shop to join Déon once again.

"You should talk to Mishka and her mom sometime," Raya said. "They're really nice." She looked and Déon's dour expression and smirked. "After you deal with yourself."

Déon turned away from the shop. "I will."

"You wanna sit by the water?" Raya asked before walking in that direction.

"Sure."

They headed for the edge of the bay where the main street met the edge of the water and Raya took her shoes off before sitting down and sticking her feet in. Déon stood beside her with arms crossed, looking out at the lake as the afternoon sun made the water shimmer. He breathed in salty air and looked down at Raya who splashed in the water, relaxed after a battle with Darkness. Déon had no such luxury. Between the burning, wicked Darkness and the horrible empty feeling he had now, he was unsure of which was worse. One thing was certain however, only Darkness would save his mother.

"You don't have to face it alone, Déon," Raya said.

"Thank you," Déon said, gazing at the distance. "...but it's not something you could help with."

"What do you mean?" Raya asked.

"I don't know," Déon admitted. "...but that's what I feel."

Raya looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Raya," Déon said, his eyes searching hers. "My Heart is gone."


End file.
